


Vertically Challenged

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Fluff, Height Differences, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series, tumblr original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock buys Molly a stool for unconventional purposes.</p>
<p>Part of a series of dialogue fics revolving around all the Sherlolly goodness. (Most of these were originally posted on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vertically Challenged

**Author's Note:**

> Posted February, 2015.

**Molly:** What's this?

**Sherlock:** A stool.

**Molly:** Yes. I see that Sherlock, but what is it doing in my lab? *pauses* Where did you even get it? *pauses* Did you break into a preschool?

**Sherlock:** Molly!

**Molly:** *taken back* What?

**Sherlock:** It's for you. Okay?

**Molly:** *scowls* If this is some juvenile joke to tease me about my height then-

**Sherlock:** *interrupts* It's for when you want to kiss me.

**Molly:**

**Sherlock:** I realize the height difference might deter you.

**Molly:**

**Sherlock:** So I fixed the problem.

**Molly:**

**Sherlock:** And I can get another one if you want one for work and one for home.

**Molly:** *looks down at the stool, then back at Sherlock* Is it structurally sound?

**Sherlock:** *confused* Of course. Why would I buy a structurally compromised-

**Molly:** *steps onto the stool*

**Sherlock:** *grins* Oh.


End file.
